Collection and disposal of residential yard waste is a common landscaping task. Tree leaves and grass clippings from lawn-mowing, gardening, pruning and landscaping generate volumes of waste to be moved to a disposal site.
A common disposal method involves the use of 30-gallon multi-ply paper bags which come folded and packaged in stores. For purposes of clarity, these will be referred to as “yard bags” or simply “bags.”
In the present disclosure, “collection” is used to describe the process of filling yard bags with landscape refuse. Removal refers to the process of disposal in which filled yard bags are retrieved and removed from a location for appropriate disposal. Removal typically involves placing the filled yard bags at the property curbside, where they are retrieved by a standard residential trash-disposal service or a yard-waste recycling service, depending on local ordinances.
An active-locking mechanism refers to a means of fastening by user intent, such as a latch. or clasp, preventing movement once locked. A passive locking mechanism such as a friction slide, ratchet or location fit prevents or impedes unlocking movement without user intervention. An interference mechanism is a locking mechanism such as a ball-and-dent arrangement.
In use, once they are unfolded and placed upright where needed, yard bags tend to flop over, making it difficult to fill the bag. Once a bag is filled with debris it must be transported for removal. A full bag is often heavy to lift and carry and as such it is typically grasped by the open bag edge and dragged. Since the bag is typically composed of relatively thin brown paper, it tends to rip at the edge where it is grasped.